


nourriture

by maxatsuomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Parenting, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, sunasis is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxatsuomi/pseuds/maxatsuomi
Summary: “Suna, when was the last time you ate?” Aran asked, his voice gentle. Rintarou froze and noticed all eyes staring at him.“I- uh..” Atsumu ran over to Rintarou, grabbed his wrist and ran with him in the bathroom.“Rin what- look at me, I’m not mad. What’s going on?” Rintarou looked down and whimpered when he noticed Atsumu was still holding his wrist. Atsumu immediately dropped his hand and stared at Rintarou’s hands. “Rin, when was the last time you ate? Do you even eat?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	nourriture

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!  
> this is a big project on myself ig??  
> i hope you'll enjoy this fic, if you can.  
> i hope you read the tags! (´ ∀ ` *)  
> also a big thank you to [eli](https://twitter.com/Confused_Gull) for beta reading this fic more me! also to [regan](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)

Sometimes, eating is a problem.

It may be because you just feel fat, because someone told you you’re fat. Or because they told you you’re too skinny and now you’re trying your best to eat, but your body just can’t accept it.

It’s hard growing up in an abusive household. It can always be different. Sometimes your mother hits you or your dad, sometimes the both, and sometimes, no one hits you and they abuse you emotionally. 

Rintarou’s mother wasn’t the nicest woman. She would tell him how useless, shinny he is. How he doesn’t do anything in the house while he would clean the whole house and also try to keep his grades up because his mother would slap him if he had a bad grade. He was emotionally not doing well anymore, he tried to always eat, but his body wouldn’t accept it and he would have to throw up and everything would get blurry. Sometimes he had really bad anxiety attacks at night when he would get flashbacks. His mother would laugh at him, tell him he’s weak, while his breathing would get only worse and he would slowly start to sob even more. Tears in his eyes sitting, everything was blurry, his hands and thighs were shaking as the anxiety ate through him.

He loved his younger sister more than anything in the world. She was an angel, she still didn’t understand the world, but she was a sweetheart. She didn’t even really cry and when she did, she would probably cling on his hoodie as she would blabber and cry softly. He would gently rub her small back. 

His mother didn’t hit her or didn’t yell at her, she just didn’t take care of her. That’s all, and now he had to do it, he was 16, in high school and was taking care of his sister, doing his best to keep his grades good while also trying his best to have his mental health together.

It was-  _ tiring _ .

It was too much on one person. On a person with anxiety and insomnia, it was too much.

He was friends with the twins, so he had support. Osamu was his boyfriend, and he could tell him everything if he wanted to, but he knew Osamu was going to leave. One day everyone is going to leave and so is Osamu going to leave, Atsumu is going to leave him, Shinsuke is going to leave, Aran is going to leave. Everyone is going to leave, just like everyone else left him. Just like his dad left him.

* * *

“‘Samu, what’s with Sunarin today? He didn’t even hug me this morning..” Atsumu said with a frown, Osamu rolled his eyes, but gave Atsumu a side-hug.

Osamu looked over at his boyfriend and frowned. Rintarou was sitting on the ground, curled in a ball and probably sleeping. He would always get so cute when he was sleepy, sitting in Osamu’s lap and just mumbled how much he can’t go to sleep because he needs to talk with Osamu, while Osamu would just smile and let Rintarou sleep in his lap.   
  


“Rin, baby. C’mon wake up, sleepyhead.” Rintarou made some noise and opened his eyes slowly. Osamu was crouching down next to him and had his hand on his cheek. Rintarou leaned in the touch and closed his eyes, Osamu coed softly at him and hugged him close. Rintarou mumbled something and buried his head in Osamu’s shoulder and slowly started to fall back asleep. Osamu shook his head and kissed Rintarou’s temple.

“Not sleeping anymore, we have practise now, don’t sleep again.” Rintarou groaned and slowly, with Osamu’s help, stood up from the ground. Atsumu smiled as he ran over to them and hugged Rintarou close. Rintarou blinked and then slowly hugged Atsumu back and leaned most of his weight on him.

“Oof, today is an extra sleepy day Rin or what?” Rintarou nodded and just groaned when Atsumu started to pull away. So they stayed like that until the coach came in and they started running laps.

Practise was boring and tiring. Rintarou felt like passing out the whole time but he didn’t know Osamu noticed it. 

* * *

  
  


“Suna, when was the last time you ate?” Aran asked, his voice gentle. Rintarou froze and noticed all eyes staring at him.

“I- uh..” Atsumu ran over to Rintarou, grabbed his wrist and ran with him in the bathroom. 

“Rin what- look at me, I’m not mad. What’s going on?” Rintarou looked down and whimpered when he noticed Atsumu was still holding his wrist. Atsumu immediately dropped his hand and stared at Rintarou’s hands. “Rin, when was the last time you ate? Do you even eat?”

Rintarou looked down on the ground and whimpered softly. Atsumu stared at him and then his eyes widened and his eyes started to water slightly. “Rin..” 

Atsumu didn’t say anything and only embraced Rintarou tightly. Rintarou choked back a sob and buried his head in Atsumu’s shoulder. “It’s.. just hard i guess..” Atsumu nodded, pulled away from the hug and took Rintarou’s hand. “You wanna sleep over today?” Rintarou nodded and squeezed Atsumu’s hand back.

  
  


“‘Samu! Rin’s sleeping over tonight!” Atsumu said happily and led Rin in their room. Osamu was sitting on his bed and reading something, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Rintarou just stared at his boyfriend’s abs and immediately broke in tears. Osamu and Atsumu’s eyes widened, Osamu quickly ran over to Rintarou and held him close to his chest as the younger boy sobbed. Rintarou’s knees wobbled and he fell on the ground and took Osamu with him. Osamu held him in his embrace as he sobbed, he didn’t care that snot and tears were all over his chest, he just held the younger close to him, because it looked like he really needed to let it out. Atsumu pulled out some blankets and put them on the bed. “I’m so fucking tired..” Rintarou choked out and held tighter on Osamu. 

“I know, love. I know, it’s okay bubba..” Rintarous eyes suddenly widened and he pushed Osamu away. And was about to run out, but before he could Osamu grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “You’re not going anywhere now. Talk to me, Rin. What’s going on?” 

“My.. sister, Rize, no one’s going to give her to bed, give her food..” Osamu sighed softly and cupped Rintarou’s cheek. “She can sleep over here too.. It’s okay, now let me get dressed and we’ll go get her, yeah?” Rintarou nodded and kissed Osamu’s nose. Osamu giggled softly and kissed Rintarou’s temple and then his lips gently.

“I’ll prepare dinner!” Atsumu said, giving both of them a hug before running in the kitchen. Osamu rolled his eyes, opened the door for Rintarou and they started walking towards the Sunas’ house.

Rintarou was squeezing Osamu’s hand tightly the whole time, Osamu rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “ I could never hate you Rin ..” 

“Hm? Did you say something, ‘Samu?” Osamu shook his head and smiled softly. 

  
  


When they arrived at the house, Rintarou’s hands started shaking a little bit more and he held tighter on Osamu. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and walked around the house a little bit, before going in his and Rize’s bedroom. Osamu walked after him and smiled when he saw Rintarou shushing his sister gently.

“Shhh, shhh. We’re gonna stay for a while with the Miyas’, okay?” Rize blinked and then looked at Osamu. Osamu smiled gently at her and waved slightly. She did grabby hands on Osamu and he picked her up from Rintarou.

The mother was sleeping on the couch and bottles around her, she was probably drinking again. Rintarou sighed sadly and locked the house as they walked out. 

Osamu was carrying Rize and she slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. Rintarou smiled softly as he saw his boyfriend and his sister like that together.

  
  
  
  


“Rin- please-” Rintarou ignored Osamu and walked away from the whole team. Atsumu almost had tears in his eyes while Osamu was just..worried.

Rintarou was much more tinner now, his wrists were now even more skinny and whenever he was changing and someone noticed, his ribs were showing. And so were his bones on his shoulders and his hips. All he did was wear a hoodie and wear the hood over his head, Osamu tried to talk to him, but Rintarou just ignored him or was wearing headphones. His knees wobbled a lot, but Rintarou hoped no one noticed, but of course, everyone did. He was also really weak, his blocks were, and so his body was. He didn’t sleep a lot either and his hair started falling out when he grabbed on it.

  
  


Osamu grabbed Rintarou by his hand and took him in the gym and then pinned him to the nearest wall. “Why are ya ignorin’ me?!” Rintarou looked down and stayed silent. Osamu’s eye twitched and he grabbed Rintarou’s cheeks roughly.

  
“What the fuck is going on?! Why are you avoiding everyone?!” Rintarou still stayed silent and then tears started rolling down on his cheeks. “Hey Osamu..” Osamu cocked an eyebrow.

“I have an eating disorder” Osamu’s eyes widened and his hand fell down on his sides. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged Rintarou close. Rintarou choked back tears as his boyfriend hugged him,  again . “You can let it out bubs.. I’m right here, with you.”

Rintarou couldn’t hold it in anymore and sobbed. Sobs wrecking with his body, his tiny shoulders shaking. The cries were painful, loud. But Osamu didn’t care, he held him close to his shoulder and let him sob.

“Let me in, let me help you.”

“Yeah.. let us in Rin, we’ll do our best to help you..” Rintarou looked up from Osamu’s shoulder and saw his team and tears welled up in his eyes again. Atsumu ran over to them and hugged them both tightly, he was sobbing, just Atsumu being Atsumu. Ginjima ran over to them too and they all fell down on the ground. “Okay.. 

..BUT Y’ALL HAVE TO STOP SQUEEZING ME SO HARD”

“Y’all”

“Y’all”

“Y’all”

“Shut the fuck up guys! You’re supposed to help me!”

  
  
  


* * *

Sometimes… even Rintarou is happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maxatsuomi)


End file.
